The present invention relates to a stopper-strainer device. Such a stopper-strainer device may operate to stop fluid flow or to allow fluid flow whilst straining or filtering the fluid flowing therethrough. Such a stopper-strainer device may be used in sinks and basins in commercial, industrial and domestic environments.
Stopper-strainer devices have been developed in order to combine the functions of a stopper and strainer into a single device. Such stopper-strainer devices are generally provided with apertures to strain particulate material entrained in the fluid passing through the stopper-strainer device, but it is necessary to remove the stained, or filtered, particulate material from the stopper-strainer device after use. Generally, removal of the particulate material from the stopper-strainer device is achieved by scrapping, knocking, or flushing the strained particulate material from the stopper-strainer device. However, this task is generally considered to be messy and sometimes distasteful, and is often awkward and time consuming.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a stopper-strainer device comprising diaphragm means and closure means, said diaphragm means having apertures for passage of fluid and said diaphragm means is movable between first and second conditions, wherein in said first condition fluid is unable to flow beyond said closure means such that, in use, said stopper-strainer device prevents fluid flow, and in said second condition said closure means is spaced from said diaphragm means and, in use, fluid is able to pass through said apertures, such that said stopper-strainer device allows fluid flow while restraining material entrained in said fluid that is unable to pass through said apertures.
Preferably, said closure means is provided with at least one edge and said edge seals with said diaphragm means in said first condition.
Preferably, said closure means is resiliently biased toward said diaphragm means in said first condition.
Preferably, said stopper-strainer device has a first side and a second side, the surface of said stopper-strainer device at said second side being substantially smooth and continuous except for said apertures and, in use, said material is restrained on said second side.
Preferably, said diaphragm means is substantially resilient and flexible.
Preferably, locating means is provided to, in use, locate said stopper-strainer device over the cross-section of a pipe or an entry thereto.
Preferably, frame means is provided around said diaphragm means.
Preferably, said frame means and said diaphragm means are connected via connection means which allows said diaphragm means to move between said first and second conditions.
Preferably, stopper-strainer device according to claim 8, characterised in that said connection means is provided between said frame means and said diaphragm means and is thinner than said frame means and said diaphragm means.
In one form the closure means may comprise a plate retained with said diaphragm means by lug means.
Preferably, said lug means extends from said diaphragm means on a first side of said stopper-strainer device.
Preferably, said diaphragm means is provided with retaining means to retain said plate in sealing contact with said diaphragm means.
Preferably, said plate engages with said retaining means of said diaphragm means.
Preferably, the edge of said plate is bevelled to mate with the surface of said diaphragm means.
Preferably, said lug means spaces said plate from said diaphragm means in said second condition of said diaphragm means.
Preferably, said retaining means comprises a formation extending on a first side of said stopper-strainer device.
In an alternative form, said closure means comprises gate means cut from said diaphragm means to form said apertures.
Preferably, said gate means are attached to said diaphragm means.
Preferably, the edges of the gate means seal with said diaphragm means in said first condition and are spaced from said diaphragm means in said second condition.
Preferably, said material restrained by said stopper-strainer device is removable by moving said diaphragm means from said second condition to said first condition.